Hari Sial Matt
by ayucchi fujiwara
Summary: Kalau punya janji ama pacar , jangan ngaret yaa... atau kamu bakal bernasib malang seperti Matt XDDD .. Dan tentuin Genre fict ini melalui review okk ? V


**Title** : Hari sial Matt

Death note cuma milik takeshi obata dan tsugumi ohba , tapi Light yagami udah saiia beli ! *digetokk*

**Pemain **: Matt , Mello

**A/N** : Fict yaoi Kedua saiiah , tanpa trans gender , jadi semua pemeran tetep Laki – .. masih deg – degan juga bikin yaoi

**Summary** : Kalau punya janji ama pacar , jangan ngaret atau kamu bakal bernasib malang seperti Matt XP

**Genre** : Gak tau .. Abis adek saiia baca gak ketawa … apa bukan humor ? yaahh Readers .. Anda yang menentukan sendiri .. jangan lupa sertakan genre pilihan anda direview ok ?

**Warning** : AU , OOC , Gaje , alah ~~ ancur uee …

****

Mello lagi sibuk beli coklat sebanyak banyaknya buat ulang tahun Matt, sang pacar tercinta yang besok berulang tahun ke 18.

Segeralah Mello mengambil hape Blackberry Bold- nya tercinta dan mulai mengetik sms untuk sang pacar.

_To : My Dog , Matto _

_Matto , besok ketemuan yah diCafe Yaoi .. tenang .. gak bakalan ada polisi kok …_

_Inget yah yank .. jam 9 pagi lohhh ^^ _

_Your Love _

_Mello _

_- Send - _

Lalu Mello asyik lagi membeli coklat untuk sang pacar , Matt.

Lagu kucing garong melantun dengan kencangnya dari hape Blackberry Bold cowok berambut blonde ada sms masuk.

Orang-orang yang lagi pada belanja juga pada natap Mello nista.

_From : My Dog , Matto _

_Beneran yang ga bakalan ada polisi ? _

_Nanti kayak waktu itu lagi yang waktu kita lagi date tiba – tiba ditangkep polisi_

_Gara – gara dikira aku maenan ama banci lagi .. _ ( Narator Note : N/N : Kejamnya kau Matt ama pacar sendiri juga )

_Your Love _

_Matt _

Sebuah asap mengepul dari kepala kan tandanya apa ?

_To : My Dog , Matto _

_Ya enggaklah Matto ! kamu baca gak seh nama Cafenya apaan ??_

_Café ini tuh diciptakan untuk para pasangan yaoi supaya nggak ketauan polisi juga tau Café ini dari L ama Light._

_Ok sayang ? ditunggu yah …_

_Your sweat heart_

_Mello _

Mello membayar kekasir barang belanjaannya dan bergegas pulang ke kost an nya.

***

Mello mengintip sudah habis untuk membeli coklat untuk Matt.

" Ah , paling besok Matt traktir " pikirnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. " Kan gue udah beli coklat buat dia "

Tak lupa dia mengambil foto dirinya dengan Matt.

" Selamat tidur , Matto .. mimpi indah "

Mello sudah tertidur.

****

Pagi – pagi sekali , Mello sudah sibuk membungkus coklat yang dibelinya yang berhasil dia bungkus hanya seperempat dari yang kemarin dia Mello tidak tahan untuk memakannya, coklat yang dia beli bermerek semua sih ..kayak Cadbury , Silver queen , Dairy Milk.( Cih , Author lagi laper nihh .. )

" Nah Matto , kamu pasti sukaa " Kata Mello centil.

Lalu Mello mengunci pintu Kost – annya dan segera pergi ke café yaoi.

Mello menganggap acara itu sangat penting baginya , tapi tidak bagi sang pacar , Mail Jeevas.

***

Matt masih belum bangun Handphone sony ericson aino-nya sudah beberapa kali mendendangkan lagu Bang Bang Bom nya Tmax dengan volume Max. Pertanda ada jadwal penting untuk Matt hari ini.

" Ahh ~~ berisik ! " Matt memencet tombol stop dilayar handphonenya setiap alarmnya itu Matt tertidur lagi dengan , semalam habis namatin save-an Harvest Moon punya author yang nggak tamat – yang namanya udah disnooze , pasti 10 menit kemudian alarmnya bunyi lagi.

Dan lagi – lagi Matt bangun hanya untuk mematikan Alarm , lalu tidur lagi.

( Idih , gw banget dahh .. alarm bunyi , bukannya bangun malah matiin alarm terus bobok lagi. Untung ibu saiia yang tercinta selalu membangunkan tiap jam 5 pagi , jadi saiia nggak telat deh kesekolahh

Makasih ibuu I always love you .. *meluk ibu saiia* )

Matt masih tertidur nyenyak dikasurnya , tanpa menyadari akan bahaya yang akan menantinya ketika dia sampai ke Café Yaoi.

****

Mello sudah memesan sebuah meja kecil dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan dan duduk matanya membuka keresek yang berisi coklat–coklat yang telah dibungkus rapi.

" Ugghh .. laper nih .. mana Matt belum dateng lagii .. " gumam Mello yang telah menunggu Matt selama 30 menit mah Mello belom sarapan **lagi **setelah tadi ngeembat coklat yang seharusnya buat Matt.

(Author : Yaaa suruh siapa janjian jam 9 perginya jam 7 pagi..

Mello : YA SALAHIN SKRIP DONGG !! *esmoni*

Author : Siapa sih yang bikin skrip ?? ELU YAK ??

Light : IDIH BUKAANN !! LO AUTHOR GILAK ! ORANG GUE GAK MAEN DISINI !

Author : Oh iya gw lupaa .. ELU YAH KIYOMI ??

Kiyomi : bukan gw .. percaya dehh .. bukan gw kok ..

Author : bukan elu jugaa .. terus siapa ? coba liat skripnya !

Dibagian bawah skrip tertulis tulisan : By : Ayucchi ebleng Fujiwara dengan ukuran font 5

Author : eheh eheh .. buatan gw ternyataa … *ketawa najong*

Light : hhh .. budak euweuh kaeraa .. pikunan pulaaa …

Author : udah ahh .. buka aib diri sendiri gw … balik ke cerita ! )

" Aduuuhh.. gw laper banget… Matt kok belum dateng juga yah ? " Mello memandangi coklat yang sudah dibungkusnya untuk yayang tercinta dari jam 3 pagi yang Mello embat setengahnya tuuhh. Mello menepuk – nepuk pipinya sendiri. " Jangan Mello ! coklat itu kan buat Matt " Mello berbicara pada diri sendiri yang dari tadi udah ngiler coklat.

Tega amed Matt ngebiarin Mello kelaperan sendirian.

Emang Matt lagi ngapain sih ? Intip ahh ..

***

Masaa Alloohh !! belum bangun juga ternyaataaaa !!

Kebo niaan dikau Matt.. Dasar ! ganteng ganteng Keboo ..

Author dengan segala Napsu membunuhnya langsung ngedatengin Matt di TKP.

" Tenang.. Harvest Moon elo dah gue tamatin kokk .. " nyeeehh .. malah ngigo.

Author yang iba pada Mello tetap gigih membangunkan Matt yang dari tadi malah ngigo nggak dari Game , Mello , Miyabi , ampe pacarnya author juga dia kau Matt.

" MAMAAAATTTTT !!! " Jerit Author tektok dikuping lentik Matt.

" Hem ? apaan sih ganggu ? "

Author langsung sujud syukur akhirnya Matt bangun jugaaa!. " Matt- Mello udah hampir 2 jam loh nungguin di Café Yaoi ! "

" Kan gaji elo udah gw transfer .. "

Idih .. dikirain udah sadar.

Dengan separuh Mood Author , Author langsung ngegebuk punggung Matt keras banget.

" GW DIMANAA ?? ELO SIAAPAAA ?? " Teriak Matt Frustasi.

Author langsung mejeng senyum najongnya.

" Ok – ok ngerti .. gw mao mandi dulu ah .. "

5 menit .. 10 menit .. 30 menit .. 1 jam .. 2 jam …

Author ngegedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi. " Bobo lu yak dikamar mandi ? "

" kagak ! maen game gue ! yaiyalah molor ! ups maksud gue mandi "

" Mello tuh udah nungguin elo di Café Yaoi 4 jam " Author malah asik maen Ps Matt. " Hati – hati lu .. "

Matt cengok. " HAH ? "

Dia baru inget kalo dia ada janji ama Mello diCafe Yaoi.

" MAMPUS GUEE !! "

Matt langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan lari kegarasi untuk nyalain motor peninggalan eyangnya yang diberi nama sesuai nama kekasih tercinta , MELLO.

(Matt : Abis dia motor gue inih resek , karatan sama ngeselin ,persis Mello *digiles Mello* )

Gimana yah keadaan Mello ? kita intip boleh ? Boleh Author ? Boleh ? ok , mari kita intip.

****

" Aduuuh Matto , kamu dimana seh ? " Gerutu Mello sambil menatap coklat – coklatnya dan mulai ngiler ( Lagi ).Lalu dia menegak air putih keramatnya , itu udah gelas ke 14-kalinya. " Yah abis nih aer .. ah mumpung ada pelayan gw mao minta aer putih lagi ahh..Mbak !! Mbak pelayan sini dong ! "

Pemilik Café yang ternyata adalah ayah author tercinta , Yagami Soichiro dan Anaknya yang tercinta .. Yagami .. HAH ? Author ! ini ape gak salah narasi ?

" Kagakk " Author masih asik maen PS Matt.

Ok kalo author bilang begitu .. mari kita lanjutkan ..dan anaknya yang tercinta , Yagami Ayumu yang berdiri disebelah ayahnya langsung menghampiri Mello.

" Ade ape mbak ? " tanya Ayumu. " Aer putih lagi ? "

Mello nyengir. " Iye mbak .. maap yee .. pacar aye belon dateng nih .. "  
( Lha ? kok jadi betawii ??? )

" OH GITUU ?? KALO PACAR ENTE BELOM DATENG 3O MENIT LAGI .. ENTE TAO AKIBATNYAA YA UDAH .. ANE NGAMBIL MINUM DULU BUAT ENTE "

Yak si Ayumu galak amed … mentang mentang mantan preman di pasar Gede Bage..

*BLETAK* Panci dari rumah author mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Near yang lagi asik baca narasi.

" SEENAK KETEK LU BACAIN NARASI ! " Author ngamuk. " Buka aib gue aja lu bisanyaa ! itu namanya Ghibah you know ! untung gwnya ada disini .. kalo gw gak ada disini namanya Fitnah ! Fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada gak Fitnah ! "

" Iye-iye bu ustadz .. pelajaran PRA – UAMBN nya jangan dibawa – bawa ke sini nape ?" Near ngusap – ngusap kepalanya yang benjut.

Gimana yah keadaan Matt ? mau ? mau ? hanya di 3 ( HALAH ! NEAR ! BANYAK BACOT LU AKH )

***

" Lha ? kok mogok lagii ??? " keluh Matt sambil mengelap keringat dileher putih bersihnya. ( MattFansGirl:*Mimisaann * ). " Ah .. gw bawa ajah ke bengkel si Matsuda , kali dia bisa Bantu gw .. " 

**-- Bengkel Matsuda --**

" Wah- akinya soak lagi neh Matt " Matsuda memeriksa motor keramat Matt , udah turun temurun dari engkong kakeknya Matt.

"Ganti aki lama kagak ?" tanya Matt.

" Lama .. satu jam paling .. "

" Boleh deh .. " Matt ngangguk.

" Ngutang lagi yak ? "

Matt nyengir. " Tao aje lo .. boleh kan ? "

"Bulan depan bayar ! elo dah ngutang 2 jeti ama gw "

" Okelah kalo begitu .. bulan depan Mello gajian ko .. " Maksude opo iki ??? Matt morotin Mello ???

****

" Gimana ? " tanya Matt yang hampir lumutan nungguin Mello dibenerin. " Udah belon ?"

Matsuda mengelap keringat dijidatnya. " Udah neh ! buruan tancep gas lu .. nanti Mello nungguin lho .. gw juga mw ngedate ama Aizawa .. bareng ama Ryuk – Jealous ama L – Light .. "

" Di Café Yaoi ? " tanya Matt.

" Kagak .. "

" terus ? "

" Mao tao aje lo ! " sahut Matsuda . " Lagian di Café Yaoi tuh yang punyanya galak amed … nunggu lebih dari satu jam aja tuh kena hukuman .. apalagi kalau nunggu lebih satu jam plus nggak mesen apa – apa .. bisa berabe tau .. emang Mello dah nunggu elo berapa menit ? "

Matt garuk garuk kepala. " em … 5 … "

" Menit ? "

" Jam .. "

" Buseddd !! buruan susulin ! sebelum Mello jadi areng ! " Maksude opo lagi iki ? Ah urang teu paduli ! ( #.# ) ?

Matt langsung tancep gas ke Café Yaoi.

***

" BELOM DATENG JUGA MBAK ? " Ayumu kembali marah – marah ama Mello. " Dediii !! "

Soichiro dateng dengan tergopoh – gopoh.

" Ini nih pah ! udah nungguin 5 jam , gak mesen apa-apa lagi "

" Mesen kok .. "

" Mesen apa ? " tanya Ayumu sinis.

" Aer putih … ? "

" DEK , ADEK BACA GAK SIH PERATURAN DISINI ? " Tanya Soichiro galak. " Peraturan nomor 11 ayat 1 sama peraturan 4 ayat 1 baca gak ?? "

( Alah angkanya disengaja ini mahh XDDD )

" Astojiimm ? " Mello yang baru selese baca peraturan laknat itu langsung nyebut.

Kalian pasti penasaran kaaaann peraturannya kayak gimanaaa ?

Readers : KAGAK !

Author ! Liatin ! readers nakaaal …

Author : *melototin readers*

Oke ! peraturannya adalaaahhh *Near pake sound epek*

-- 4 ayat 1 --

BARANGSIAPA YANG MASUK KEDALAM CAFÉ YAOI , BAIK BERDIRI DIDEPAN CAFÉ ATAU NUMPANG KE WC MAKA DIA ADALAH RESMI PENGUNJUNG CAFÉ YAOI YANG AKAN MEMBELI.

-- 11 ayat 1 --

SESEORANG YANG TELAH MENJADI PENGUNJUNG , MAKA DIA TIDAK DIIZINKAN MENUNGGU TANPA MEMESAN , HARUS MEMESAN MINIMAL 50.000 PER- ORANG JIKA TIDAK , PEMILIK RESTORAN BERHAK MENGHUKUM SI PENGUNJUNG.

Ayumu narik Mello kearah dapur , tempat penyiksaan terjadi.

" Jadi ? " Tanya Mello takut.

" Liat piring – piring ntuh ? " tanya Ayumu menunjukkan segunung piring yang minta dicuci.

" Maksudnyaa ? "

" Iya ! elo musti nyuciin piring – piring itu .. "

****

Matt tiba didepan café Yaoi ,dia terpana dengan gaya café Yaoi yang agak ke basa basi nasi basi lagi , Matt masuk kedalam café Yaoi.

" YAYANG MELLOOO ! ABANG MATT DATANG ! " Matt tereak – tereak. Lalu dia melihat serpihan coklat dilantai , penuh darahhhh *atuuuttt*. Matt mengikuti jejak coklat berdarah itu.

Dan sampai didepan pintu dapur.

" YAYANG MELLOOO " Tereak Matt begitu melihat Mello didapur.

Mello berbalik badan.

" Kangen yaa ama abang ? " tanya Matt.

Mello melempar piring – piring itu kearah Matt , Matt ngehindar ala matriks , jadi uweee piringnya ngebentur tembok.

" Mello ! nyebutt ! nyebutt !! " Matt panic masih berusaha menghindar diri. " Adooow" Tereak Matt saat sebuah spons jumbo menghantam wajah tampannya.

" ONO OPO IKIIII ??? " Tanya Ayumu kaget karena mendengar ribut ribut pake bahasa Jawaaa Lhoooo .. bahasa daerah asal suami Ayumu tercintaa .. *dirajam*. " Masa Alllooooohhh !!! "

***

" Semuanya jadi 50 jeti .. " Kata Soichiro sambil memperlihatkan kasbon.

Mello menatap Matt. " Matt .. bayar "

" APEEE ?? "

" INI KAN GARA – GARA ELO ! "

" KOK NYALAHIN GUE ? "

" ELO YANG NGARET 5 JAM ! " Mello masih esmosi.

" GW GAK MAU BAYAR ! "

" GW JUGA ! "

" APALAGI GW YANG GAK BERSALAHH!! "  
" GW MAO PULANG ! " Mello langsung lari kearah pintu keluar. Sambil mewek mewek indihe. " KITA PUTUS ! "

JELEGEEEERRR !! suara geledek dibelakang !! Author pinter milih bekson !! ( Near kekeprokan ).

" PUTUSS ? " Matt cengok plus kaget , secara gitu , Mello itu first lovenya Matt bolohok setelah nyadar , dia yang harus bayar 50 juta.

***

ATM Matt habis total buat bayar kerugian yang disebabkan oleh mantan pacarnya melihat tas milik Mello tergeletak dimeja nomor 14.

Dia membuka isinya dan menemukan kotak dihias – hias. Diatasnya ada tulisan.

_Otanjobi omedetto Matto _

_Panjang umur yahhh … _

_Inget , jangan maen game mulu .. kamu udah mines 8 kan ? _

_Bangun pagi – pagi lohh .. jangan keduluan ama ayamm _

_Oh iya , hadiahnya semoga sukaa yaaaa ^^_

_Itu aku bungkus penuh cinta dari jam 3 pagi Lhoo .._

_your love – _

_Mello._

Saat itu juga , Matt sadar , hari itu dia ulang tahun. Berarti , Mello sudah menunggu 5 jam hanya untuk memberinya Matt mengecewakan Mello.

Tega amed Matt…. *Near geleng-geleng*

Matt membuka kotak itu dan menemukan coklat yang sudah dibentuk seperti ekspressi – ekspressinya. Ada juga yang bentuk gameboy , google , ama rokok. ( Heheee .. tao kan author ngopas dari manaaa ?? yup ! dari pelm kesukaan author ! Boys Before flower )

Matt tertegun.

Cengok.

Bolohok.

Garuk garuk aspal.

1 detik

2 detik ..

" MELLLOOOOO !!! " Matt berlari keluar café Yaoi untuk mengejar sang mantan pacar yang masih sangat dia cintai itu ..

Tau kan Maksudnyaa ?? ** ( Gj niaaaannn .. )

( Fin )

Author : Adooohhh .. ni ngetik sambil nahan pengen pipis niiihhh … Udahan ya ? aku mao pipis dulu …. *Kayaknya nggak penting juga yaaaa*

Review ookkk ???

- Ayucchi Fujiwara -


End file.
